


Locked Up

by malikbami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Niall Horan - Freeform, Oneshot, Sex, Sweat, Zayn Malik - Freeform, drunk, one direcion - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikbami/pseuds/malikbami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

I watch him emerge out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel round his hips, the steam from his previous shower rising. Leaning back into the cushions in nothing but my underwear, I twist a strand of hair round my finger. Eyeing him playfully as he shakes his hand through his jet black hair; my glance dropping to his exposed torso and scanning the snail trail along his abdomen, before it disappears beneath the white fluffy material.

We’d pretty much locked ourselves in this hotelroom as Zayn had gotten the weekend off; which had given us a green light to do the things we liked to do most. And in our case, it was doing each other.  
Hot, steamy, passionate sex and nothing else was what we’d been doing all night long; no objection from my side against that at all. I could still feel the hint of soreness between my legs, his breath in the crook of my neck and hear him panting my name.

"What you looking at?", he asks with a half-smile. "Nothing…just thinking.", I return, shrugging. "About?", he says, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. "Just.. last night." Smiling mischievously, I lean forward, placing my mouth just by his ear. "Care to repeat that?"  
And before I can even register it, I was pushed back into the cushions with Zayn’s weight above me. “So basically you want me to fuck you again?”, he purrs, his face barely an inch apart from mine. “Basically.”

Digging my heels into his bottom, I pull his body close; simultaneously crashing his lips onto mine. I can smell his shower gel, small droplets of water still on his back. Tracing small shapes along his shoulders, and down his spine, I feel him shiver. Unable to hold it back, I grin as he slips his tongue in.   
Reaching the towel, I slip my fingers underneath the material, slightly digging my fingernails into his bottom as my toes run along the backs of his legs.

His hips give a slight thrust, his growing erection teasing me. Our mouths pull apart with a smack, his bottom lip still captured between my teeth; I know how much he likes it when I do that.  
Pushing him back by his shoulders so he’s in a seated position, I instantly place myself above him; straddling him.  
Wrapping my arms round his neck, I pull him close; his lips tending to my jaw in an instant. “We should have weekends like this more often.”, I whisper breathlessly. I feel him chuckle against my skin as he flicks his tongue along my neck. “You know I’m always busy, Em’.”, he responds, nibbling softly.

I feel the goosebumps of pleasure arise on my skin as Zayn pulls my hips closer into him, his stiffness digging into the thin fabric covering my damp crotch. “We’ll just have to continue making the most of the time we’ve together.”, he whispers as his fingers skillfully get rid of my bra. My heart thumps in my chest like crazy as he pads his fingertips down my back, reaching my bottom and squeezing it as he pushes me against him even more. My bare breasts are pressed against his bare torso as our lips sponge against each other.

"You mean hiding in a hotelroom for a full 48 hours?", I giggle as he pushes me back again and tends to my breasts. "If that’s what I have to do to have you all for myself…", he mumbles in between kisses along my stomache to my abdomen, "..then I’m thinking I could get used to it."   
My insides warm up at his words, but as I open my mouth to respond, all that comes out is a moan; his tongue along my inner thigh catching me off guard. Reaching for his hair, I entangle my fingers in the strands; guiding him towards the place that’s burning for his touch.

My back arches off the sheets as I feel his lips upon my centre once he’s pulled my knickers off me, his tongue flickering over my clit. He continues to kiss my most private area as his hands slide up the sides of my body, before he entwines his fingers with mine. Squeezing his hand as I feel the pleasure boiling inside me, my entire body tenses and I groan his name out in pure pleasure. His tongue continues to lick me throughout my high, tending to the swollen and throbbing skin. Zayn climbs back on top of me and grinds his hips into mine; the towel that had previously covered his shaft now lying by our feet.

"You ready for the time of your life, baby?", he growls, rubbing the underside of his length up and down my most private area. "Don’t be so full of yourself, Malik.", I tease and grab his shaft; rubbing the tip of it with my thumb, gliding my fingers up and down, carressing his balls. He moans and thrusts into my hand and I grin; satisfied with having the upper hand.

"We’ll see about that.", he grins, whips my hand away and slides into me effortlessly. Gasping at his size, I dig my fingertips into his shoulders. Zayn beings to thrust slowly, dipping his forehead to mine as he kisses me passionately. His panted breaths hit my face as he picks up his rythm; my legs now thrown over his shoulders, granting him deeper access.   
I whimper at the sparks of pleasure sipping through me, feeling my second orgasm fast approaching. 

"I love you so much.", he grunts as his hips smash against my own, the sound of our damp skin crashing together echoing throughout the room. "I love you too.", I breath, kissing him shakily. I run my fingers through the front of his hair and all the way to the back of his neck; droplets of sweat building on his forehead.

Tensing around him as I feel my orgasm about to explode, I throw my head back and thrust my hips at him. Moaning his name out, I dig my fingernails into his back; not giving a damn about the marks I’ll be leaving. The ecstasy pumps through my body as I shake beneath him, his jagged breaths fanning the crook of my neck as the pleasure takes over.  
It’s not long before I feel him rushing towards his release as well and before he even notices it, I push him backwards. 

Climbing on top of him, I lower my mouth onto his shaft and flicker my tongue over his tip; my hand pumping up and down. “Babe, I’m g-gonna..”, he groans and grabs the back of my head. Only seconds after, I feel him tense and shoot all he has into my mouth; me swallowing obligingly.   
Continuing to lick a few times, I crawl forward and place my lips on Zayn’s parted ones. Lying down on top of him with my legs straddling his waist, I burry my face in the crook of his neck. Even though sweat is covering his body, he still smells powder fresh to me.

"You’re amazing.", he says and I feel the vibrations that go through his chest. Feeling my already flushed cheeks heat up even more, I place a kiss on his chest.   
Whether it was 10 years or 48 hours I could spend with only him; I knew that we were meant to be.


End file.
